Project Summary This supplement is intended to support work that will enable a large amount of subject-level data from the parent grant to be uploaded to the database for the NIMH Research Domain Criteria project (RDoC-db). The work described in this supplement: (1) defining data dictionaries for each data structure, (2) cleaning and formatting data, and (3) uploading the data to the appropriate NIMH server regularly over the project period. The shared data will contribute an important set of imaging and behavioral data to the publicly available information on RDoC that will allow other investigators to examine relationships among multivariate and dimensional data sets.